Worlds
What is this section? Fanfictions will consist of many worlds and universes as well as multiple versions of them. this page provides deeper insight to OC's and real Cannon Characters that exist in each world with descriptions of the world and notable cities or land marks as well as other important information. Equestria Equestria is the land of the MLP Universe with locations such as Ponyville, Canterlot and The Crystal Empire. This world is home to tHe Elements of Harmony as well as, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Lunar Relic, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. The land is ruled by Princess' Celestia and Luna with Twilight Sparkle, Cadence and Burning Rage to help them. This is also the birthworld of Rage the Hedgehog Altestia This warped version of Equestria is home to Envy, and the infamous Nightmare Eclipse. Also the home to The 'Anti Elements of Harmony' AKA the Elements of Anarchy. This land holds two areas of civilization Ponytown and Cantershot. This was where Vlagh originated from Shadow Equestria This world is a shadowed version of Equestria that seems the same but is a tad closer to the Darkness then Equstria itself. This world is home to The Shadows of Burning Rage, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Lunar Relic, and Rainbow DAsh Mobius This planet is home to the famous Sonic the Hedgehog and many other heroes. Mobius is home to places like Green Hill Zone, Westopilis, Central City, Westside and the childhood home of Rage the Hedgehog Westbrooke Village. the wold of Mobius is the home of The Chaos Emeralds seven gems controlled by one Master Emerald. the gems contain the ultimate power and are currently guarded by Rage the Hedgehog. Mobius has various versions of it all within different dimensions and different time streams. It was in The Mystic Caves where Rage found Ace the Hedgehog in his slumber and awakened him. Other notable characters from Mobius are, Miles "Tails" Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog. Dark Mobius Dark Mobius is a dark twisted version of Mobius the birthplace of Christain the Dark, Nix, and Darkness the Hedgehog. This world is extremely hostile and the creatures roaming known as Dark Spawns shun all light. it is in this world where Mephilies the Dark was said to have been created Moebius Another form of a twisted Mobius hold polar opposites of all the denizens of Mobius. This world is home to characters like, Scourge the Hedgehog, Miles, Rosy the Rascal and Dr. Kintobor. This world is normally alone and minds it;s own business but there have been times where the denizens have invaded other worlds particularly Mobius for various reasons. Chaos Realm This is the sanctuary of The Chaos Guardians from times of old who reside there and continue their duties by selecting the guardian and guiding them when it is needed. Characters here include Dex, Chaotix, Lea, Leon, and others. The highlight of The Chaos Realm is The Temple of The Guardians. This large temple like structure serves as the living area of the past Chaos Guardians. Each Guardian holds a room known as their Station of Awakening which is added to the Temples "Hall of The Guardians" when they are chosen as a Guardian. the floor of their Station is constantly changing as it tells the story of the guardian through symbols on a stain glass like floor. It is also in this temple where the Guardian Council a group of Chaos Guardians selected by gods to protect the universe even after they were supposed to have died live meet and train those they choose to. Only one Chamber in The Hall of Guardians is an active chamber being updated and that is the Chamber of Rage the Hedgehog. The Void A world darker then the Dark Worlds made by Vlagh as the place where he would lure his foe Rage the Hedgehog into, sperate him from his friends, tire him out and ultimately defeat him. This however was unsuccessful and the world still remains. The Time Void A plane of nothingness that is cut off from the space time continuum as a prison for those too dark or too evil for the worlds. This location has held many people over its days including Christain The Hedgehog during his days corrupted by Nix, Mephilies the Dark, and Vlagh. The Realm of Darkness The world that serves as the home to The Dark Legion The Realm of Darkness is linked to dark versions of all worlds. The air is poisonous to light dwellers and the place is hostile and wild with no laws to abide by. Accessing this place is near impossible for those outside of The Dark Legion. The only group from the worlds of light that can safely traverse this hostile and dark landscape are The Chaos Guardians and those that have been blessed with "The Guardian's Blessing" by The Chaos Guardians.